Batman Beyond: A Day in the Dark
by I am scifi
Summary: Terry McGuinness is sick and tired of not being able to let those he cares for know who he truly is. But Bruce Wayne has a reason for him to reconsider: there have been others. One in particular haunts Bruce to this day: Jason Todd.
1. Default Chapter

Note: This story is based in Batman Beyond continuity a few months after the events of "Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker." The story is heavily based upon flashbacks which occur about two years after the flashback events of "Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker." It has yet to completed, but it will be.  
-


	2. Chapter 1

--------------------------

CHAPTER 1

--------------------------

"Don't do it Terry!" Bruce shouted into the earpiece. His face, old yet still empowered, appeared to be more agitated than usual. He had reason to seem this way. After all, his protégé was about to throw away a legacy which he took years to build up.

"Bruce, I HAVE to do this! If I don't, I think I'm going to go insane. I mean, how would you feel if everyone in your life was mad at you, all at the same time? How would you keep on going? How would you go through the day like everything is normal?"

"Terry, don't you think that if anyone would understand what's going on with you it would be me? I may be old, but I was young once. I was in your shoes millions of times. Do you know how many people I lost in my life because of the suit? I might have been a billionaire playboy, but it was still hard to keep friends, because I was never around! Yet, did I stop? Did I falter? Did I ever slow down, and decide that the pressure was too much?"

"Should I answer that or should I let you? After all, you're not wearing this suit right now, are you?"

Those words cut through Bruce Wayne like a hot knife through butter. Terry knew it was due to health reasons that Bruce had hung up the cape and cowl for the final time. If not for that, he would never have needed Terry. In fact, he probably would have had time to find a better replacement, someone with less of a mouth and more experience. Terry reminded him too much of Dick. He reminded him even more of Jason, a name he tries to forget existed, yet can never get out of his head. He did not want terry to turn out the same way.

"I'm not going to even acknowledge that remark McGinnis. Do you even know the ramifications of telling someone your secret? Why do you think I didn't let the entire city know years ago? Without secrecy, Batman is nothing! It's bad enough that Max knows, but to tell multiple people, it's insane!"

"If Max didn't know, I'd be insane right now. Bruce you had an entire group of people who knew your secret. Me, I have one person. My best friend, and then that's it! After tonight though, there will have a group of people who will know a little bit more about me after tonight."

"I'm warning you Terry, I won't let you do this! What if an enemy finds out they know, and then starts tracking them down one by one, leaving them in a pool of their own blood. I don't want that to happen to anyone. I've seen too much dying in my lifetime. I don't want you to go through what I've been through."

"What makes you think anyone would find out? They're trustworthy. They're my family Bruce. Honestly, if they can't keep the secret, then who could?"

"You actually believe that you little brother will keep such a secret to himself? You're acting very irrational here Terry. I would rather see you give up the costume than see you throw your family's life away like this. Someone will find out. It happened once, and it will happen again. Trust me."

"It happened once?"

"Yes. It did."

"What happened?"

The question was followed by a long pause. Bruce thought long and hard about whether he should tell Terry about this. He finally decided that it might be the one thing that could keep him from doing something he would someday regret.

"Come back to the cave and I'll tell you."

"I'm meeting everybody in an hour. I'm not coming back to the cave.

"Terry, please. This is too personal a thing to talk about over a communicator. Come back to the cave. NOW."

"...Fine."

With that, Terry turned the Batmobile around, and headed back towards Wayne Manor. When he arrived, Bruce was sitting by the computer deep in thought.

"Hey, I'm here."

"That was fast."

"Yeah, well, I want to get this over with quickly. I've kept them waiting enough over the past year, I don't want to do it again."

"Well, what I'm about to tell you might change your mind."

"Oh really?"

With that, Bruce turned towards Terry, ready to spill his guts, ready to tell him about his biggest mistake, and his biggest failure.

"His name was Jason."

--------------------------


	3. Chapter 2

--------------------------

CHAPTER 2

--------------------------

FLASHBACK  
Date: January 14th, 2013

It started out as ordinary as any patrol of Gotham City could be. A few bank robbers here, a potential rape there, a shooting or two and one group of thugs attempting to rob a liquor store. All of which were stopped easily by The Dark Knight. Well, not as easy as it was when he had a partner. After what happened to Tim at the hands of the Joker, he had promised Barbara and the others not to endanger the life of another ward ever again. So, with Dick living outside of Gotham and Barbara in the middle of an extended break from action, Bruce was left to do it alone.

"It's just like the old days," Bruce told himself while sidestepping the punch of a large, out of shape bank robber. Deep down however, he knew it wasn't even close. He had grown accustomed to assistance. It was something he hated. Bruce entered this line of work by himself in order to ensure that nothing similar to what occurred to his parents would ever happen again in Gotham. Yet, it had happened, time and time again. That's why his mind changed on help. He figured, the more crime fighters, the less crime.

If only that was true. Croc, Clock King, Ra's, Two-Face, Clayface, Ivy, Harley, and worst of all, The Joker. Each of these psychos salivated over the idea of more than one bat running around to torture. He couldn't even count the amount of times their lives were put in danger. Yet, every time he drove a punch into a robber, he longed for someone else to talk to.

This wasn't like him. In fact, if Alfred was still around he might very well feel differently. It's just that he couldn't take another night alone in the cave. He was still young, not even 40 yet, and deserved a family. The thing was his life as Batman always interfered with social life. The only one who ever stuck around was Selena, but she could never change.

Once he found out she was Catwoman he tried to turn her, but it was no use. She eventually became a vigilante of sorts, but their methods were complete polar opposites. Selena believed in the whip first, ask questions later technique, even if the person she whipped happened to be an innocent victim. He couldn't take it anymore, so they parted ways. Last he hard she was living in California making a living at a pet shop. Catwoman sightings have been frequent there, but Batman was a Gotham man so he never pursued her.

So, his saga of dead ends continued. After he had wrapped up the robbery, and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning, Bruce decided to call it a night. This was his first night test-running the new Batmobile, so he had decided to take the long way home. After pressing the call button, he hopped in and zoomed off, taking scenic routes and unused roads to get back home.

--------------------------

"Home in one hour and twenty-two minutes. Not bad. Not bad at all."

The scenic route paid off, as on the way he saved an old lady from getting her purse stolen. Sure it was kind of cliché, but it made him feel good again. Saving one nice, kind woman who most probably has at least seven grandchildren from a beating always had an effect on Bruce. Tonight, he needed that sort of satisfaction. He pressed the button to enter the cave, and drove inside. After parking, he noticed that there were lights on where there should not have been. Papers were scattered in places he did not leave them. Plus, after further inspection he found what looked to be peanut butter on the penny of all things.

"Well, it's about time you got back. Sorry about the peanut butter smears, a guy can get hungry waiting for a vigilante to come back from doing vigilante type stuff. Plus, the penny is sooo cool! What, did you special order that from the US mint or something? How much do they go for, I would love to get one for my room! Oh, I left you a sandwich by the way. Hope you like peanut butter and jelly. You must, it's like the only thing in your damn refrigerator! And I looked over your notes for that case you were working on, the Mendoza murder. You're way off! It had to have been the mother; she was the only one in a one hundred mile radius of the crime scene that night. Geeze, I thought you were better than that Bruce. I mean, come on, you've been doing this for years!"

Bruce didn't recognize the voice. It could be Tim. Couldn't it?

"Tim, is that you?"

"Nope, not Tim. I knew a Tim once, kind of a bore. Hey, how about looking instead of guessing? It works much better that way."

Bruce turned towards the entrance of the cave and saw a boy about 5'4", 115 lbs, black hair, blue eyes who couldn't be older than 13.

"Who are you?"

"Why, Jason Todd of course. I'm your new Robin!"

--------------------------


	4. Chapter 3

--------------------------

CHAPTER 3

--------------------------

END FLASHBACK

--------------------------

Terry was absolutely stunned. Jason Todd had to have been either one of the most obnoxious, egotistical men he had ever heard of, or one of the smartest. He couldn't quite tell which it was yet.

"Are you serious? There's actually somebody out there with the balls to say that?"

"Jason was one of a kind. And I mean one of a kind. Try talking like that to me now, and you're hanging up the cape and cowl for good. Clear?"

"Clear."

"Great. Glad we're clear."

Awkward silence. This was getting weird. Terry knew Bruce didn't want him blabbing his secret life to his parents, but why would he bring up the past like this to get him to stop? It didn't seem Bruce's style. Bruce would rather bite off his left arm than reminisce for more than ten minutes. He still was curious why he had not even heard Jason mentioned before, even by the much more open-book former Batgirl, Barbara Gordon.

Terry scratched his head. "So I don't get it. Why haven't I heard of this lost Boy Wonder before today? Just waiting for the right time to give me knightmares? Heh. Get it, 'knightmares?'"

Bruce's eyes narrowed. He hated stupid questions. "You haven't heard of Jason because I didn't feel it was the right time to bring up the past. I hate the past. The past hurts. The present is much less painful. And no, I don't get it."

"Figures."

'Same old Bruce,' Terry said to himself. He was getting a story, but that was it. There would be no exposition, no unveiling of emotions until Bruce felt it was right.

--------------------------

FLASHBACK: JANUARY 15TH, 2013 12:35 AM

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one talks to Batman this way. Especially not some punk kid. Especially not some UNINVITED punk kid.

"How did you get in here?" Bruce asked, grumbling his voice to try and sound as angry as possible. He was angry. He was also quite confused. And it takes a lot to confuse a master detective.

Jason rolled his eyes as if Bruce had just asked him when he was going to take out the trash. Doesn't anyone know what timing is?

"The back door. Everything has a back door Batts! All you have to do is find it. I, being the super smart laddy that I am, found that back door. It took me a few years, but now I'm here. So where's my costume?"

"Costume?"

"You know, like the one you're wearing. Come on, give me something in a red and green, minus the short shorts, and I'm ready to rock and roll Brucey!"

That was the last straw. No one came into Batman's house and told him what to do. In one swift motion, and a reach into his utility belt, Jason went from leaning a hand on the penny to lying on the floor, tied up in a neat little package.

"Does that answer your question? I don't like strangers."

"Now that so was not necessary. What threat could I possibly hold to the all-mighty Bat? And besides Bruce, aren't strangers just kid sidekicks you haven't met yet?"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not Bruce Wayne."

Jason chuckled. "Of, excuuuuse me! Would you prefer Mr. Wayne? Or how about the heir to the Thomas Wayne fortune?"

This was getting serious. So was Batman. He didn't need some know-it-all in his life. Even if he was feeling quite alone, this was not the way to solve such feelings. He put on his scariest face. His most stone cold stare. His whispering, rock solid tone. No one has ever seen through this voice. And few have lasted more than ten seconds when he got this way.

"Let me say this one last time. You will listen. You will agree. You will leave. I. AM. NOT. BRUCE. WAYNE. Bruce Wayne is nothing more than a money grubbing fool who has never fought a battle by himself in his life. If I were Bruce Wayne, I would have ended it all years ago. I'm still here. I'm not Bruce Wayne. Are we clear?"

--------------------------

Silence filled the cave. Jason was impressed. This guy was good! Still, how good could he possibly be if he allowed himself to be traced? He knew he was getting to the Bat. He liked this feeling. Working with Bruce would be fun.

"Then how come you live underneath his glorious fancy shmancy abode, and have bank accounts which trace back to the billionaire playboy? You've been sloppy Bruce. If a 13 year old whiz kid could find out your secret like this, don't you think some lunatic might be able to do it some day?"

"No."

Jason couldn't help but chuckle. Getting this man to admit he was wrong was like telling Albert Einstein to use a comb. It wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Wrong answer buddy. Face it Bruce, you're nothing without company. One man can't be a perfect army. At least with two, things are a little bit easier to handle. I've seen what you and Dick did. You guys were great! It sucks what happened to Tim, but isn't that part of the job? Part of the risk?"

One thought ran through Batman's mind: _"Damn it. This kid knows too much."_

"Well, isn't it? Hey, look if you want to honor the memory of Tim or something I could become some other Bat related thing. How about Batboy? Maybe Winged Rat? Yankee Boy?"

Bruce was trying not to smile. He didn't want to.

"You're about to ruin your life. Just promise to keep things a secret, and back away."

Batman pressed a button on his utility belt and a gate went up. He walked over to Jason, untied him, and grabbed his collar.

"HEY, HEY! Let go of me damn it, this shirt is new, I just bought it from the Lex Outlet last week!"

He reached the exit, threw Jason out the door, and started to walk away.

"Wait! Bruce..."

He kept walking.

"Never again. Never again."

And with that, the door closed.

--------------------------


	5. Chapter 4

--------------------------

CHAPTER 4

--------------------------

FLASHBACK CON'T

"Idiot."

Jason Todd couldn't believe that this was the man he had looked up to so much in the past two years. Didn't he even stop to think that if some kid got in once, he could do it again? Bruce seemed like a shell of his former self: So withdrawn, so hurt, so completely alone. If Jason had known this before he finally figured out the codes to the Bat-Comp, then maybe he would have put his energies towards something more eventful, more rewarding. Like maybe sawing off his leg and using it as a baseball bat. Now that's fun!

It wasn't Jason's fault that he was too damn smart for his own good. School couldn't keep his interest if scantily clad cheerleaders taught every single class. Neither could side projects like building a computer from some spare parts his dad left in the garage after his stupid '87 brown Sentra died again. No, Jason needed something bigger. Something that would take a while. He found what he wanted in the strangest of places: the park.

--------------------------

FLASHBACK: September 4th, 2011 11:49 PM

"Dude, I swear to God, if Ms. Fleischer asks me to lead the class in discussion one more time, I'm moving to Budapest!"

"I heard it's nice in Budapest. Lots of...umm...Budas."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Around."

"You my friend, are an ignoramus the size of Detroit."

"I hear Detroit's a nice place too."

"Moron."

It was a typical conversation between Jason Todd and his amazingly stupid best friend, Antoine Reynolds. Jason had known Antoine for years, so he had gotten used to such exchanges by now. Hell, if Antoine wasn't willing to listen to Jason's rants they probably would have split ways ages ago. Considering that most of the school hated Jason for being so ahead of them all, friends were slim pickings. He had no clue why he could read on a ninth grade level at age eleven, but it had happened. And Jason was learning to live with it.

"Dude, I'm gonna split," Jason said, motioning in the direction of his house. He had enough of Antoine for one night, and decided to head home instead of spend the night. Antoine nodded begrudgingly and walked him to the door.

"You sure you want to do this? It's like, late. Damn late. Later than little boys like us should be up."

"When giving a choice between staying up all night talking absolutely about nothing, and working on my martial arts back in my room, which happens to be the only passion I have in the dull existence that is Jason Todd, I choose my room. Sorry man, no talking me out of it."

"I know that by now. There never is," Antoine responded, giving up completely on convincing him.

"Talk to you tomorrow Jase!"

"Peace."  
--------------------------

Jason knew he shouldn't be walking home, but he was, proving once again that being so smart didn't exactly mean he was full of smart decisions. Besides, he only had to walk a few blocks. What could possibly go wrong?

As if on cue, Jason heard a loud crash behind him. It came from the alley a block or two back. Whatever it was, it was loud. Really loud. And it was coming closer. Before even a braniac like him could think, the noise came right up to him. With a gun.

"Crap!" was the only word Jason got out before a short, balding man holding a ventriloquist's dummy grabbed him. It was holding a machine gun, obviously the source of the noise. Before he could even register what was going on, the dummy had the gun pointed at him. And the dummy was doing the talking. Life in Gotham at its finest.

"I've got a hostage! Don't come any closer, or he'll be a pile of hostage in a matter of seconds!" the dummy screamed, seemingly to no one in particular.

"Don't test him, Scarface doesn't bluff!" the bald man said, making the situation even stranger.

"Uhh, don't you know that's a dummy and you're the one controlling it's every move?"

Smooth, talk to the psycho Jason said to himself. He needed to learn to stay quiet, especially when a gun is pointed at his head.

"The same person? What the hell is this guy talking about? And anyway, he's the dummy! I'm the brains of this outfit. Right dummy?"

"Yes sir Mr. Scar..."

A projectile bat cut off the bald man's words. A sharp one at that. The force caused the gun out of the dummy's hands, but Jason remained in his grasp.

"Let go of the boy Arnold! You don't have to do this!" a shadow screamed. The shadow also happened to catch the batarang that whizzed towards him. The shadow stepped forward, and his features became clear. He was the night made animate. He was Batman. Batman inched closer to the man, but stopped when the dummy pulled out a knife.

"I'll use it Bat! Don't make me do it!" Scarface screamed, as The Ventriloquist gripped Jason tighter.

"Arnold, you need help. Please, don't allow yourself to submit to Scarface!" Batman replied, remaining exactly where he was.

"Yea dude, lighten up! You really want a piece of wood controlling you?" Jason responded sarcastically.

"_Shut up Jason! Damn, you never stop!_" Jason Todd said to himself.

For some reason his words seemed to be having an affect on this "Arnold" guy. Jason doubted it was just him though. Batman was doing most of the work.

"I don't know what you're talking about Batman! Scarface doesn't control me!"

"Arnold, you're not a bad man. Do you remember what it was like when Scarface stopped being around? Don't you remember life on your own?"

Scarface turned towards his creator with a concerned look on his face. "Don't listen to him Dummy! He's trying to turn you against me. Fight it! Kill the boy if you have to, just don't turn against me here!"

"I...I don't want to kill anyone Mr. Scarface. That's our arrangement, isn't it? You help us get rich and stay alive while I look on?"

The Ventriloquist looked back at Scarface, and Scarface began to laugh. "You think that's how it works Dummy? I own you buddy, whether you like it or not. I tell you what to do, and you listen! So, I'm telling you to kill this boy. KILL HIM!"

Batman didn't flinch a muscle as Arnold contemplated what to do. "Arnold, you are your own man. You don't need Scarface to live your life. Be yourself, not what he wants you to be, and you can survive. All you need to do is drop the doll and let the kid go, and this will all be over."

Arnold started shaking. He was obviously confused, unsure of which way to turn. Jason was confused too. He wasn't sure whether it was such a good idea to let this man decide his fate, considering how wacky he was acting, carrying around a doll and committing crimes and all.

"I...I..."

"KILL HIM DUMMY! GET IT OVER WITH!"

Arnold looked down at Scarface one last time.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scarface, but I don't kill. I'm not a bad man. Batman has helped me before, and he will again."

Scarface's brow saddened. He looked as confused as Arnold did before. "Dummy...Arnold...we need each other!"

"Goodbye Scarface. I don't need you anymore."

Now Arnold Wesker had become his own man. He threw down Scarface, picked up the machine gun, and shot the dummy. He then let Jason go. Arnold was finally free.

As soon as he could, Jason ran. One part of him wanted to watch Batman take Arnold away, but a larger part of him wanted to get home, get into bed, and suck his thumb. He had never been more scared in his life. He had also never been more thrilled. Batman had proven to him that brains could get you far in life. Jason now had a goal: Be like Batman. He needed to be a part of his world. And he knew how: find out who hid behind that cowl, once and for all.

--------------------------

END FLASHBACK

Jason did what he set out to do. He practiced martial arts to hone his skills. He sharpened his brain with the works of masters. And, most of all, he found out everything about Gotham's Defender.

He had worked too hard to let this end here. No, Jason now had a new goal to achieve: he had to save Batman from himself.

Jason smiled. He could do this. All he needed was time. And time is on the side of a thirteen-year-old whiz kid. Jason took out a mechanism, pressed a series of commands, and waited for a response.

With that, the door opened.

--------------------------


	6. Chapter 5

--------------------------

CHAPTER 5

--------------------------

FLASHBACK CON'T

As Jason walked through the entrance to the Batcave, Bruce Wayne was upstairs, in the main house. It was almost amusing to Bruce how little time he actually spent in his stately Wayne Manor. All of the rooms, bedrooms, bathrooms, studies, living rooms, servant's quarters, all remained entirely still while Bruce is out defending the night. He tried bringing a cat into the house to try and liven things up a little (Selena's idea), but it only taught him that he was much more of a dog person.

Domesticated, yet ready to strike at a moment's notice if intruders were about. Maybe bats ad dogs have a lot in common after all. But a dog would never work. Dogs need time, patience, care. Bruce had no time for that. He was forever busy, forever on the hunt.

As he stared into a glass of water sitting on the kitchen table, he contemplated just what it would be like to have a partner again. Barbara didn't count anymore. She was always away, always enjoying herself. She was even well on the path to becoming a police officer, just like her father. Lucky girl. He was as proud of her as Jim probably was. And with Jim a few months away from retirement, it would be nice to still have someone on the inside to help out when needed.

That's al the help Bruce would ever need. He didn't need this punk.

"But how did he manage to find out the secret? Could my paper trail honestly be that easy to follow?" Bruce thought to himself as he sipped on the water. Could he honestly be slipping? Or is this kid just smarter than Bruce Wayne?

"I'll jut change the security codes, make it a little harder for this kid. Maybe he just stumbled upon them on luck to begin with. Just a few changes, a few upgrades, and I'll never see this kid again."

The "maybes" were comforting. The reality wasn't, as Jason walked through the kitchen door. As Bruce reacted, Jason signaled for him to wait. And for some reason, Bruce listened. Jason went to the sink, poured himself a glass of water, and sat down across from Bruce.

"We need to talk."

"We don't need to do anything. I don't even know you, let alone trust you. And the fact that you just can't take no for an answer proves to me that you're..."

"Interested? Willing to help? Necessary?"

Bruce's posture tightened. His eyes narrowed. He was still in control of this situation, even if he was not the one that initiated it. That would never change.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a pest. I told you that I don't need any help. I don't think you're willing to give my identity away to outsiders, so I won't get out of my chair right now and tie you to yours. I will however ask you to turn around and never come back. This is my house. I make the rules, including who gets to "talk" with me. I don't want you around. So leave. Clear?"

Jason's posture relaxed. His eyes wandered. He then put his head in his hands. Bruce would never understand just how much he needs help! No matter how much it was staring him right in the face, it just wouldn't happen. Hell, if it was being thrown 80 mph at his head he probably would be oblivious. Jason understood this. And so he planned on playing dirty.

"You don't want me around? You think I won't spread your secret? That's amusing. You're assuming a lot there Brucey! Don't you think that the person capable of breaking into your happy little labyrinth would be able to broadcast your identity to local news, national news, and international news outlets?"

"Honestly? You probably could. You won't though."

"There you go assuming thing again! My lord, that will be your downfall someday Brucey."

Bruce grumbled. This was getting irritating. Why wasn't he getting up to throw this Jason kid out? Why was he still listening to what some teenager had to say? He did that with Dick, and Dick walked out on him. He did that with Tim, and Tim ended up mentally and physically scarred forever. Was he out to ruin people's lives, just like his own was ruined all those years ago?

"STOP CALLING ME BRUCEY."

"Would you prefer Batsy, Bruce-Bruce or Peewee?"

"Actually, I would rather you address me as Mr. Wayne."

"Oh, Mr. Wayne? I didn't know you were so formal! What is this, a board of trustees meeting?"

"No. It's what I ask people who I dislike to call me."

"You dislike me? Is it the peanut butter thing? I told you I'd clean it up, didn't I? I swear I will!"

"I dislike anyone who thinks they can see inside my head. You say I'm slipping, that I'm past my prime. You know nothing about me. I may be getting older like everyone else, but that still does not mean I can't do this. I'm in my physical prime here. I was five years ago, and I still am now. That will not change. As long as I'm around, I will not let myself slip. No one will die on my watch."

"That's a pretty bold statement Brucey. No one?"

"Too many have died already. That's why you have to leave."

Jason shook his finger at Bruce and sighed. "No. That's why I have to stay. You might be at your physical peak. You might have aging under control. That's great. You do that. I'm not stopping you. The only problem is that everybody makes mistakes. Even you. You need someone around to protect you from yourself Bruce! Anybody who tried to be everywhere at once will exhaust themselves eventually. With someone like me around, someone to handle the technical load and the backup, that won't happen nearly as fast!"

"Is it possible that the kid has a point?" Bruce thought to himself.

Could the war on crime actually become easier with another young, spirited kid to watch his back? Tim had the spirit and determination to make it, to help the fight, but not the brains. Dick was too good at both, and decided to take his own path in life. God bless him. The boy sitting across from him had the brains. He had the technical know-how. He was also arrogant, disrespectful, and somewhat full of himself. Could the good outweigh the bad here? Could he ever take in another?

"Well Brucey? You alive there? You've been staring into space for a while now. I'm getting bored here. Maybe I should just go see if Superman has an opening..."

"I still want you to understand just what you're getting yourself into here. This is not a happy world. This is a world of hate, crime, remorse, pain, and suffering. It can consume you, drive you to the edge and back again."

Jason smiled. It wasn't exactly what Bruce was expecting to see after hearing those words. "Really? In that case maybe I should go see if Superman has an opening."

"Cute. You better be serious about this."

"I've never been more serious in my life. And that's a fact, because I'm never serious about anything. You could ask anyone. Especially my fifth grade teacher. That guy was such a stiff!"

Bruce almost smiled for the first time since this kid showed up in his life. How the hell did he get through his defenses? This was going to hurt more than it could help. But things would be less lonely, easier to handle. Bruce had to face the facts: things are easier with a partner. Batman had become a team player. Bruce wasn't quite sure how or when it had happened, but it was now the case. He was not going to let this kid just jump out there on his own though. If this was to work at all, he was going to train him, make the kid flawless. Make him a defender, a warrior trained to save the innocent.

Bruce got out of his chair, and walked over to Jason. He motioned for Jason to get up as well. Jason finished his water, put the glass down, and followed Bruce to the clock. With a slide, it opened to reveal the main entrance to the cave.

"Do you want to prove yourself worthy of working with me?"

"That would make my day...Mr. Wayne."

"Put everything you thought you knew aside. Enter my world. Live in it for a while. Then we'll see if you actually can 'help' the way you thought you could. Then we'll see if you are indeed worth my time."

Jason smirked. How the hell did this happen? Who knows! All he knew was that it was time to begin to prove just how helpful he could be. He was made for this. He was made to be Robin. Jason looked over at Bruce, and nodded.

"Put me to the test doc, I'm ready!"

--------------------------


	7. Chapter 6

--------------------------

CHAPTER 6

--------------------------

FLASHBACK END

"So you let him in...just like that?"

Terry was puzzled by the events Bruce just described to him. It just didn't seem like something Bruce would do, let a kid into the fold just like that. Especially one as brazen and cocky as Jason seemed to be. Terry was now just about certain the kid was the most egotistical person he'd ever heard of, and not the smartest. Hearing about what Bruce was put through also made him pretty happy he only had Max to deal with; no Robin for him, that's for sure.

Bruce lowered his eyebrows for about the fiftieth time in the last hour, and stared directly at Terry.

"I let you in, didn't I?"

Terry tilted his head slightly. Now he was doing the staring.

"I was different. I had reasons to put on the suit."

"Vengeance? Revenge? The drive to make the world a better place and fight the good fight?"

"Well, when you put it that way...yeah, I guess so. You know I came to you to avenge my father. Just like you put on the suit to begin with; because of your parents."

As always, a shiver went down Bruce's spine at the slightest mention of his parents. Even now, their death still haunted him. One act made him what he is today, everything he once was, and everything he will be. One heinous, horrible act in one darkly lit alley. Crime Alley; appropriately named in their honor.

He sighed slightly as he let the moment pass, and took a sip of water from a mug that lay on the table next to him.

"Each of us had a moment that made us what we are. That much is true. With you, Dick, and myself, it was a death in the family. With Barbara it was to step out of the shadow of her father, although I'm sure she'll never tell anyone that. Tim had a crooked dad and nowhere else to turn. We all had nowhere else to turn. Our connection is that parental force. We each lost someone to protect us. We learned to protect ourselves and more."

"So what did Jason have?"

"Jason had me."

Terry shook his head back and forth, and placed a hand on his forehead. "Okay, now you lost me completely."

"All of Jason's life he was ahead of the field. Smarter than everyone, even his parents. He lived in a loving home, but it wasn't enough for him. It wasn't a challenge. The night I saved him from Scarface, he found the challenge he was looking for. He found his moment. Jason wanted me to protect him from danger in some ways, and wanted to protect me in others. He saw errors I never could have seen because I was too stubborn."

Terry grinned slightly. "What, you? Stubborn? I would have never guessed..."

Bruce cracked a slight grin in return, which was almost a relief from his usual stone face routine. "Cute McGinnis."

"Thanks. I try. So what did you do to train him? Somehow I have a feeling he didn't get the yellow and red tights right away..."

Bruce's grin returned to his face again as he remembered just what he put that poor thirteen year old kid through.

"Jason was my most well trained Robin. Period."

"Even better than Dick?"

"Dick was good, but not like that. He was all about acrobatics and agility. Jason was more grounded. Still prone to the acrobatics, but he used fists a lot more than Tim or Dick ever did."

Thousands of questions started entering Terry's brain. Now things were starting to interesting!

"How did you do it though? I mean, didn't his parents wonder where their kid was every night?"

"That was much easier than I ever thought it would be. I used my power in the Wayne Foundation to schedule a two year internship in France for the person with the best average at Jason's school."

"Okay, that's just not fair," Terry said in an increasingly sarcastic tone. "So I'm assuming he never set foot in France?"

"Good assumption. I set up a phone line that linked to an area code in France so Jason could call his family every now and then to tell them how school was going. And he was so far ahead in his schoolwork that taking him out for two years just made him catch up to his age group a little more."

Terry couldn't take much more of this. It was too much. He almost felt like asking for the point in the story that was being weaved for him, but thought better of it. If he interrupted Bruce, chances are he'd pay for it later in one form or another. And for some reason, he wanted to hear the side against telling his family who Terry really was.

"He was here the entire time?"

"He never left the mansion..."

--------------------------

FLASHBACK: March 17, 2015

The darkness draped over The Batman seemed to be a bit lighter than usual as he prepped his new protégé for the last stage of his training. Twenty-four months, all spent to make sure that Jason was indeed ready to call himself "Robin." Batman looked down from a perch high above the training ground, to make sure that he was able to see everything as it went down.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Or at least as much as I can be right now. I might be more ready later, but...well, you get the idea. Yeah, I'm ready."

The voice came from a pole in the corner of the cave. Tied to this pole was Jason Todd, a kid with different problems than the typical fifteen year old. Not only was he tied to the pole at the feet, but he was also blindfolded and his hands were handcuffed. Jason had no clue what was coming, but he wanted it. He had grown accustomed to the challenges, and actually kind of liked them now. It freaked him out a bit, but not as much as it should have.

"Okay then. You have six minutes to get to the bomb planted on the other end of the room. Use them wisely."

"Use them wisely he says. Like I have a choice in the matter?"

Was Batman actually holding back laughter?

"And...GO!"

Bruce flipped a switch next to him, and the room sprung to life with activity. Lasers started shooting out from a wall near the bomb, ninja stars came from the opposite wall, and a gate had risen up, revealing a number of robots that were now going straight towards the boy. Jason didn't break a sweat though. Instead, he stamped his foot against the pavement, revealing a blade that was hidden in the sole of his shoe. As he tried to cut the rope binding his feet, he heard the sound of blasters go off in the distance. Yes, the robots had guns. And now he knew why Bruce was calling this his "biggest challenge yet." This was almost Superman level here! Well, not quite, but close enough in Jason's mind.

"Five minutes!"

"I HEAR YOU, GEEZE!"

Jason finally cut his legs free, which was only step one. He could move, which was plus, but he was still as blind as a Batman. And handcuffed. That was bad too. Jason ran forward for a second or two before he realized how he needed to do this. Steadying himself as much as possible, he tried to put his feet through the handcuffs to at least give him more of a range of motion. As he started to come close to getting a foot through, Jason thought he hard a CLANG coming towards him from his left. The CLANG got louder. And louder.

"Okay, not goodnotgoodnotgood!" Jason screamed as he turned his body completely around, knocking his cuffed hands into the robot. It knocked it back and gave him some more time to work on his hands.

"Try number...TWO!" And try number two was a success. One foot made it through, and was followed by a second. Jason then used his cuffed hands to take the blindfold off his eyes. That's when he got a bit shocked.

"Holy crap! Looks like I get to do a lot this time around!" Jason screamed in mock happiness. He mumbled the rest. "Thanks a lot Brucey..."

"Four minutes!"

The one thing Jason was told about this whole test was where the bomb would be. It sat in the corner, so Jason started to run towards it, until his way was blocked by a laser and approaching robots. Carefully, or at least as careful as he could be, Jason leapt at the robots, taking one down with a hard kicked, followed by a roll out of the way of the lasers. As another robot came at him, it finally dawned on Jason that the lasers could be pretty damn useful to him.

"One lock opener coming...Rrrrright...UP!"

He waited for the laser to blast again and put the cuffs right in the beam's path. It did the tick as he hoped they would (narrowly avoiding cutting his hand off in the process), slicing them in half. The cuffs fell to the floor, and Jason rubbed his hands slightly to get the circulation flowing again. From the looks of thinks he was going to need his hands for a lot more than just defusing bombs, as he saw another five robots coming right towards him. And these had the same weapon the first one had.

Jason set his feet, waving the robots to come at him. They simply fired at him in unison, and Jason gracefully rolled out of the way of the blast. He then charged one of the robots, throwing it over his shoulder at another one of the robots. They both fell to the ground, making the playing field a bit less crowded. Two down, three to go.

That's when he saw the ninja stars coming right at him. Jason went to his belt for the first time since freeing himself, taking out his only bat-a-rang. Bruce gave him one just in case he needed it. He needed it. Jason threw the bat-a-rang at the star, knocking it out of the sky and sending it flying in the other direction. Ducking out of the way of another star, Jason swept his feet towards another robot, causing it to lose its balance and fall to the balance. Two quick strategically placed fists to the chest of the robot knocked it out of commission for good. Three down, two to go.

Batman wasn't all that impressed with the performance so far. It seemed a bit too sloppy for his tastes, especially after all their work. he looked over at the clock, and called down to Jason as he dodged another star. "Three minutes!"

Jason cringed at the scream, realizing how little time he was going to have in the scheme of things. He thought of doubling back to grab one of the robot's blasters, but realized it would just waste time he didn't have. Instead, he charged towards an approaching robot and gave it a back-kick with all of his strength. Too bad his timing wasn't good enough, as he did it right after the robot blasted a shot his way, slicing through his arm, leaving a noticeable gash. Jason tried not to let it phase him though, as he was almost home free. Another ninja star flew towards the boy suddenly, right after he was reacting to the laser-shot on his right arm. The star gave him a gash to match the one on his right arm, but he wasn't going to stop. Not now. Not ever.

"Two minutes Jason! Make them count!"

Pain buzzed through his body so loud, he barely even heard the announcement of the time. He didn't care anymore. He knew what had to be done, and he was going to do it. Jason ran over to the wall where the star landed, as a barrage of laser fire came at him from two angles; one from dead ahead, and one from the last robot. He narrowly avoided the blasts and grabbed and tried to get the star out of the wall. He was going to need it

One tug. Nothing.

Two tugs. Nothing.

Third tug, with all his strength.

Got it.

Jason automatically became alert, and threw the star at the robot, causing sparks to fly wildly from its form.

He was up to the last obstacle: the bomb. The way was being blocked by a wall of electricity shooting from a square from the corner. He had to find the controls for it so that he could short circuit the field somehow. And that's when he heard the call from above:

"One minute."

"DAMMIT!" Jason had to think fast. Should he run for one of the lasers? It seemed like all he could do, but that would mean backtracking, and backtracking would slow him down a lot. Possibly too much. But he had to. He had to prove himself. He had to make all the effort worth it.

Jason broke for it with everything he had, and more that that. He saw the gun lying on the floor next to the robot, and the laser and stars that were coming towards him. With one motion, he lunged out of the way of the star, and ducked under the laser beam. Grabbing the gun, Jason broke into a sprint, as his minute started to come to a close...

"TWENTY SECONDS!"

While in a run, Jason pulled the trigger on the laser and aimed it towards the spot the electricity was coming out of on the right wall. Sparks flew as the device short circuited and started to flicker. Jason went to shoot again, but the laser was out of juice. It was now or never. Even though the electricity was still flying, Jason tried to get to the bomb. He tried his best. He did everything he could. But the electricity wouldn't go away.

Then it died.

"FIVE SECONDS!"

Four.

Jason reached towards the bomb.

Three.

He grabbed it.

Two.

He found a side panel.

One.

He pressed a button.

Zero.

He collapsed from exhaustion.

Silence.  
-

Jason woke up in the same spot he collapses, with Batman hovering over his fallen form. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were narrowed and severe.

"You almost killed yourself you know."

Jason groaned and moaned and shook his head slightly.

"Yea...ugh...I know..."

"You do know that if that bomb was real..."

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE HERE...IF?"

Batman stayed as he was. His eyes didn't move as Jason became mad as all hell.

"Yes, if. I wasn't going to kill you in a training mission. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not all bad."

"Oh God...yea, tell that to my head and my aching arms Brucey."

Jason attempted to stand as Batman motioned for the boy to follow him.

"It had to be done. I had to know if you were ready."

Jason gulped, and blinked uncontrollably for a few seconds.

"Am I ready? Did I pass your extreme test that most military personnel would have failed in the first five seconds?"

Batman removed his cowl and looked directly at Jason. He then pressed a few buttons on a panel, and a part of the wall broke away. It turned itself around, putting a glass case in its place.

"By about two tenths of a second you did. When I asked you to enter my world two years ago, you said you were ready."

Jason nodded his head, remembering the commitment he made that day.

"I WAS ready! Just, ya know, in the "not so ready" way."

The glass popped open, revealing what was inside the case. It was a costume, black as the base color, with red collar, buttons, cape and belt. The mask was the same red as the buttons.

A yellow patch could be found on the top left of the outfit. A red "R" was inside the yellow outline.

"Now you are ready. Wear the uniform with pride, and with caution."

Jason's eyes glistened with pride. He did it. He made it. Al the work was going to pay off.

"Can I put it on?"

"If you want."

"SWEEEEET!"

Jason ran into the glass container and stripped right down to his underwear. He didn't care if Batman saw him. He wanted the costume. He was also really glad there wasn't any green underwear on the outside of this one...

Jason entered the glass as Jason Todd. He exited it as the Boy Wonder.

"Robin is now officially at your service Batman! Not that way though. Wait, why did I say that? Sorry, just nerves I guess."

Bruce didn't know what to say to that one. Oh yes, a new era had begun.

--------------------------


	8. Chapter 7

--------------------------

CHAPTER 7

--------------------------

FLASHBACK: March 19, 2015 11:59PM

The midnight sky over Gotham is a sight most do not see often. Unlike New York, Gotham City has plenty of time to sleep. It is only those who look to cause trouble, or those looking to have "a good time" that are out at such hours. The amount of people looking for trouble far outweighs those looking for a good time. As a new day begins in the dark, gritty city, crime does not hibernate. It is wide awake. It grows.

A drug deal goes on at Gotham Harbor as if it were nothing. Eight men in masks remove crates filled with cocaine as if it were nothing. Three more stand guard to make sure the transaction goes smoothly. They joke, laughing at the unfolding situation. Just another day at the office.

A warehouse filled with illegal weaponry is being sold to a nameless buyer. The man hides his face and no one blinks and eye. Most of the important criminals in Gotham have faces that would be noticeable to anyone; to remain anonymous, you have to remain hidden…or at least try.

A bank filled with thousands of dollars belonging to rich and the poor alike is being robbed by one of Gotham's many gangs. This gang forces each and ever member to tattoo themselves with the Zodiac symbol Aquarius. Their ring leader is a pawn for the Penguin, one of the city's leading crime bosses. He gets what he wants, when he wants it, and no one ever knows.

This is Gotham City at midnight.

This is home.

This is the time to strike. For the first time in a long time…he strikes with company.

A new day has dawned as the clock turns midnight. The first patrol always feels the best. Everything does when it is new. For Robin, the training was finally over. Now comes the fun part: the real thing. The ultimate test has begun. In the real world, there are no second chances. He feels ready to prove himself. He knows he can.

--------------------------

First up is the bank robbery. One moment, crooks are filing into the building. The next, each and every one of them are tied up by dual Bat-lines. This one is too easy. A few punches and kicks and they are all begging for mercy, more than willing to give up who they work for to save them from punishment. Batman lets his new recruit interrogate them. Everyone needs a first time. He almost smiles as the kid gets them to tell them every single detail and not just the basics. By the time Robin is done with one of them, they know exactly where their base of operations is. Batman leaves this for the cops to clean up as one task is taken care of. Beginners luck? Only time would tell.

--------------------------

Fifteen minutes later and they move on to the drug bust. A telescopic visor is removed from Batman's utility belt, spying on the goings on. It takes him a minimum of two minutes to think up a plan of action. Just another day at the office.

"Be as stealthy as you can. Sneak up on the three guards, take them out quietly. I'll handle the movers. Do it careful, do it precise, get it done." His tone never wavers. Not in the slightest. Jason simply nods in response. It is all he needs to do.

Feet meet pavement without sound. Jason, with no desire to piss Bruce off on the first day on the job, does things exactly as he wants things done. He appears out of thin air it would seem, and takes the first guard down with some sleeping gas. First base.

Then, disappearing once more, he finds the second guard just as he begins to puff on a cigarette. With catlike reflexes, Jason jumps from his perch on top of the many boxes stacked along the pier, and takes the guard out. The guard makes a grunt as he falls, but not audible enough to draw any attention. He hopes. Second base, with a small lead towards third.

Jason climbs back on the boxes, and snags a Bat-line on a light pole near his final target. It makes a clanging noise, signaling his target. A costly error. A rookie mistake. As the guard becomes alerted to the situation, Jason tries to stop him before he can signal the co-conspirators. A kick to the gut, a punch to the jaw, a swipe to his legs, and the guards falls. Jason then proceeds to slip him the same gas he slipped guard number one. After almost getting thrown out, he makes it to third after all. Good play.

"They're all yours, Bat," Jason signals through a micro-receiver in his mask. Batman, watching the entire proceedings, watching Jason recover on his feet, decides not to chastise him now. It can wait until later. Now is the time for business. He flies through the air with the grace of an acrobat. But he is not the acrobat of the Bat family. Dick is. What would he think of him now? As Bruce begins to rapid fire batarangs in the direction of his multiple targets, taking out four of the eight remaining thugs immediately, he decides that Dick would understand. Barbara might not, but Dick would. He knew better than anyone that Bruce needed someone else around. A war on crime cannot be fought alone. The last four charge Batman, right as he signals Robin to join him for the fun. Charging, Robin takes out two men, throwing one into another. The last two go down easily, with an array of martial arts.

Once finished stringing the men up for the Gotham Police to find and hopefully put away for a long time, the two caped crime fighters swing off in the direction of their transportation. Batman looks towards Jason, Robin, and talks as they move. If there is emotion in his voice, he hides it like a pro. This is how Bruce has to be when the cowl is on. This is why so many people view him as stone.

"You got lucky back there. Make a mistake like that again, and you go right back to training. Don't think that just because it is your first time on the job that you're allowed to make mistakes. Mistakes…get people killed. And I wouldn't want to lose another Robin before even getting a chance to break you in."

Jason was amazed. Was that humor coming out of the mouth of the great detective? He figured it must have been a brain clot or something, so he let it slide. "Don't you worry about me, old man. I'm up for the task. And I corrected the mistake before it got dangerous, just like you would have done!"

You could see Batman's face narrow, even through the mask. "No. I wouldn't have made the mistake in the first place. I might be older, but I'm also much more experienced. Remember that."

--------------------------

The last stop of the night is the most important: the gun bust. The ultimate test for his new apprentice comes here. Batman's greatest vice, his entire existence, stems upon the weapon in question. Tonight, the two make sure none of these will fall into the wrong hands, and that no innocent bystanders wind up sharing the fate of Thomas and Martha Wayne.

"You take the front, I'll take the back. I expect they will instinctively charge the back door, so be read to swing around to my end at a moment's notice. Clear?"

Everything is clear to Jason at this particular moment. This is what he has been working for. Two long years of training; two years he will never get back. Do his friends even remember who he is at this point? The only friend he really cares about is Antoine, and two years can mean a lot. That was part of the deal. Only his parents could keep in contact with Jason; Bruce wanted to instill how important it is to keep family safe, at all cost. It happened to Bruce; it happened to Dick; it could happen to anyone.

With narrow, focused eyes, Jason responded. "Crystal. Time to bag and tag, Batman!"

The warehouse in question was in the worse part of down, and the building certainly matched the surrounding décor: it was dank; it was horribly lit, and smelled of stale water and dust. Jason got to the front without problem, and took out the two thugs standing watch in the process. For about ten minutes, he stood there, patiently awaiting something to move, so he could punch it. A cat ran by, but that didn't do anything to deserve a beating, so he let it slide.

Then, his com-link sprung to life.

"Jason, they're coming towards you. Fast. MOVE!"

He wasn't kidding. In a matter of seconds, the front door was barreled down by a heavy looking van. Luckily, being Robin comes with a lifetime supply of grappling hooks, and batarangs that do a surprisingly good job of cutting through the tops of vans.

With a heave, Robin caught the top of the van, and went with it.

"Bat, I'm on top. Get ready for a sudden stop aaaaaaany minute now!"

Already inside the Batmobile, you could see a snicker form on Batman's lips.

Once he cut moved along the top of the fan until he was positioned directly on top of the passenger's side, he used the very sharp batarang to do just what it could do. The passenger thug went flying after a grab and toss by Robin.

"HEY BUDDY!" he screamed over the sound of passing traffic, now audibly louder thanks to the hole in the rood. "GOING MY WAY?" He stopped screaming at this point, just because he felt tired of straining. "You know, I'm in the mood for some drive-thru. Big Belly Burger anyone?"

The van swerved, just as he expected, and right on cue there was the Batmobile to stop it from going any further. The guy driving the vehicle tried to take off, but was snatched by Robin long before he could.

"I'm sorry, but did I say you could go anywhere? Nope!"

The thug quivered, knowing his time as a free man had officially dried up. "I-I-I-I-I don't know anything, I swear!"

"Really now? See, the driver usually knows something, so I doubt you're telling the truth. You've really got two options here. Either you tell the teenage sidekick who sold you the goods…"

Robin pointed toward Batman, who was now standing directly next to the van, and was peering in for added effect.

"Or I could just hand you over to my buddy! You know, Batman? He is the night, and all that? I heard he leaves bruises pretty easily. You ever hear that? Well hell, I know that, cuz I've seen it in action!"

"Puh…please!"

Batman peered closer, and balled up his fist.

"NOW!!!!"

That was the deciding factor. The thug, while appearing to have peed himself a little, sung it all.

--------------------------

Across town, in an office fit for a crime boss, a phone rings. The boss, with a raspy voice, answers begrudgingly.

"Hello?"

"Boss? Err…it's me. Y-y-y-y-you're not gonna like this, b-b-b-b-ut…"

"Spit it out, Hanley! I don't have all day here to listen to you squeal. Especially when I'm not the one making you do it!"

"It was the Batman! He got the van, and took the goods! His sidekick knocked me out when I was watching the f-f-f-f-f-front and I got away, but…"

The man leaned forward in shock at that statement.

"SIDEKICK?! I thought Batts was done with that after Joker took his last one out!"

"It was Robin boss, I swear it!"

A shiny metal object glistened as it was tossed in the air, as the fluorescent lighting caught its shine. It landed in a palm, face up.

Scar side up.

The man, now clearly visible, smiles a devilish grin. One side of his face is something any woman would die for. The other half is ruined beyond recognition. The man is Harvey Dent. Otherwise known as Two-Face.

"Well then, looks like I get to have some fun again! Maybe this time…the lesson will stick."


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

--------------------------

END FLASHBACK

--------------------------

It is a lot to take in, but Terry takes it all in stride. He knows Bruce had "wards" in the past, so Jason can just be added as another one. Right? No, he knows better than that. There is always more to a story that the story itself with Bruce Wayne. This one is far from over.

"Not too bad for a first night out. Although he did come pretty close to ending his career before it started. Isn't it a bit gutsy to ride on top of a moving van for your premiere performance?"

Bruce looks back at Terry and cocks his head to the side a bit. "I seem to recall someone almost falling off the side of a building their first time out. Not sure who though…"

"Great, looks like Batman develops a sense of humor in his old age. And it's not like there were instructions on those things. I was winging it!"

"That's what Jason had over you. Two years experience before he even showed up on the scene. Barbara was more like you. She self-trained, but she picked up plenty of pointers along the way."

Terry grins his usual grin, as he realizes Barbara is a lot more than just "self taught." He knows Bruce and Barbara have a past neither likes to talk about, but he lets it slide; for now. "So does that mean I'm going to grow up to be commissioner someday just like her?"

"Cute."

"You and Dana agree on something for once. Oh, speaking of Dana, I think I'm supposed to meet her somewhere to do something important. Mind moving the story along?"

"I suggest you call now, and tell them to either wait, or go home. You're not leaving until you hear the full story. That and I am an old man. I can't be standing on a rooftop forever. I'll catch my death, especially on a cold Gotham night like this."

Is it a trick? Probably. Still, since Terry is intrigued, he agrees. "Fine. The cave awaits, oh fearless leader. On the way, catch me up on what happened next."

Bruce walks and talks as they head to the Batmobile, which has been hovering over their location for the past twenty minutes. In the old days that would have caused a scene, but not anymore. A flying Batmobile is common place in New Gotham. He never thought he would see the day…

"Things went well after the first day. In fact, all was going smoothly until two weeks later, when I got the phone call I was expecting to get two weeks earlier."

"Barbara?"

"Worse. Dick."

--------------------------

FLASBACK: APRIL 2, 2015 10:46 AM

--------------------------

Calm sweeps over Bruce Wayne as he walks down the steps of Wayne Mansion. Today, there is hope in his eyes. Jason is proving himself even further every day, both in his deductive reasoning skills, and his fighting style. Last night, Batman and Robin took down a betting ring in the heart of Gotham, run by Killer Croc and his goons. Over the past few years, Croc has mellowed a bit. He now looks towards money based crimes, as opposed to biting the heads off of unsuspecting victims. He must have taken a clue from Penguin.

Today, Jason returns to school and life with his parents, while Bruce Wayne gets set to christen a brand new wing of Wayne Memorial Hospital, focusing on child cancer patients. It is something Thomas would be proud of, he is sure of it. It is also something Bruce would have never thought of if he was still brooding like he was. He is happy to see Jason return to normalcy, and cannot get enough of the fact that he has a family to return to. That is what makes him different. The cape and cowl do not rule his life. It is a mission, but not an obsession. Bruce does not share the luxury, but at least he has Bruce Wayne to turn to in times of necessary distraction.

As he walks towards the door to head to the car, the phone rings. He misses Alfred at the simplest of times. This is one of them.

Hustling towards the phone, he picks it up and hears a familiar voice on the other end. A voice he has not heard in at least three years.

"Old tricks die hard with you, I see."

"I was wondering when you would call, Dick. How's Blüdhaven treating you?"

"As well as you could expect. The city loves having someone to bottle up the bad guys. Nightwing is more popular here than he ever was in Gotham, what with 87 different capes running around these days. Oh wait, never mind! That was a few years ago, when you actually had a family!"

Bruce sighs. He had thing coming for a long time. "That's fine, Dick. Let it out. I deserve it."

"Deserve it? Bruce, you are a piece of work, you know that? First, you abandon Tim to a psychiatric facility in Metropolis…"

"Where he is getting the best help he needs to get better."

"Right, sure. By the way, when was the last time you went to visit?"

Silence.

"Yeah, that's what I figured. I got the phone call from Tim last night asking me what the hell you're doing with a new Robin. You promised this would be it, Bruce! You promised not to put someone new in danger, and now it's some teenager none of us even know???"

"His name is Jason Todd. He…he broke into the Batcave two years ago."

"See, this is why I tell you to change the locks every now and then…"

"He broke every security code I had, at the age of thirteen. The child is a prodigy, and he was looking for guidance. I turned him away, Dick. I tried to tell him not to do this because he'll only get hurt, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He believes in the mission. He believes in Batman, and feels I need a partner to function properly."

Dick pulls the receiver away for a minute trying to mull his words over. It is far from easy chewing out your father figure, especially when you feel you are move grown up than he is most of the time.

"You didn't try hard enough, Bruce. You love having someone around to share the burden. Then what do you do when you're done, huh? You throw the trash away! First you kick me out…"

"That was for your own good, Dick, and you know it!"

"Yes, and I've come to terms with that. It's still relevant to my line of thought though, so let me finish. First you kick me out for questioning your methods. Then, when Tim needs a father most, you kick him out too. No comment from you yet, I need to say my piece. Tim was damaged beyond repair by The Joker. His psyche will never completely recover. I understand he needed help and still does, but you are his legal guardian, Bruce! You don't send what is essentially your son to a facility in another city and not visit him. You just don't."

"I…I didn't think he would want to see me."

"Seriously?"

"It's my fault he ended up hurt. Without me, Tim would have been a normal teenager, living his life to the fullest."

"Do you forget that you rescued him from a life with a deadbeat father? Tim worships the ground you walk on, Bruce! The fact that Clark has visited more than you have is just…plan…wrong. Face it pal, you screwed up. Big time. Then you go and take in another kid without even asking Tim? How do you think that makes him feel?"

"Jason…is not mine. He has a family; a loving mother and father, school, and a best friend to his name. He wants nothing more than to be able to protect them and the rest of Gotham from harm. I train him, he helps me. That was and is the deal."

"Fine. I get that. But you still messed up."

"I know."

"Well, what are you going to do about that, Bruce? You seriously don't want me to come down there and drag you to see him, do you?"

A deep sigh, followed by a cough to clear his throat. Bruce is choked up, for all the wrong reasons.

"N…no. No Dick, you don't have to do that. Jason and I will take a day trip tomorrow. I pulled scholarship strings to get him out of school for a while to train, so the school and Jason's parents knows me and trusts me. It will be easy to do. I'll ask Tim face to face, man to man, and have him meet Jason. If he does not want him to be Robin, well…I'll see if Barbara would like a partner."

Dick snickers a bit. "Yeah, Babs and teen sidekicks don't mix. I learned that back in my Robin days. She broke my heart, you know?"

"I know."

"Did you break the news to her about your new partner yet? That's another promise you made you seem to be breaking."

"Not yet, but that's another thing I'll have to tackle eventually. She's busy with the police academy anyway. No need to sour her mood over something like that."

"Just promise me you won't mess this one up. Deal?"

"There are always risks, but I will certainly do my best."

"You better, because I won't take seeing another kid broken over the job."

"Me neither." Bruce pauses for a moment, as he decides to say what is really on his mind. "I…miss you, Dick."

"I miss you too, old man. We should talk more often, but next time, don't make me do it to let you know how wrong you are. Deal?"

"Deal."

"It's not that I'm not happy to see people in your life again Bruce. I was just kind of hoping it would be a woman. I mean come on; you've got to pass on the Bat-genes somehow, right?"

"Even if I don't have a biological son, I have two boys I'll always be proud of."

"What, you trying to choke me up now?"

"Never. I don't believe in tears, remember?"

"Right. And let that new kid know if he ever needs any embarrassing stories on you, he's got someone to call."

"Take care, Dick."

"Take care, Bruce. I won't be a stranger if you won't."

As he hangs up the phone, Bruce Wayne is confident that now is the time he must face his demons, and come to terms with past mistakes. If not now, then when?

--------------------------


	10. Chapter 9

FLASHBACK: APRIL 3, 2015 2:45 PM

The next day comes, and Bruce does just as he said he would. At 10AM, he appeared at Jason's school, went to the principal's office, asked if he could borrow Jason for a few hours, and they left; simple as that. By noon, thanks to a very fast plane chartered in the Wayne Family's name, they were inside Metropolis. It took Bruce two hours to put himself together, circling the streets near Claire Foster Psychiatric Hospital in the Mercedes he keeps parked at the airport for business; all while prepping Jason for what he should expect.

"This is not going to be easy, Jason. He was my partner, my confidant, my friend for four years. When disaster struck, when…the Joker struck, I lost him. In some ways, he lost me too. I am not expecting him to be very accepting of me taking on a new partner."

Scratching his chin and arching an eyebrow nearly straight into the air, Jason responds. "No offense, Brucey…err…Bruce, but whose fault is that? You stick with the ones who love you in all ways, shapes and sizes. Do I have to worry about you throwing me out a window the minute I sour a bit? I mean, I'm a smarmy bastard a lot, and my wit is an acquired taste, or so the ladies and the teachers tell me. What happens when you get sick of Robin numero trés?"

An awkward pause follows.

It feels like it lasts minutes, but Bruce finally speaks.

"This might not mean anything, but you have nothing to worry about. Don't let the past shape the future, Jason."

"Wow. These words coming from the guy who puts on a bat suit every night to avenge his dead parents?"

A glare turns towards Jason that is so dead that if Bruce was wearing the cowl, he would need a new pair of underwear right now.

"Errr…okay, shutting up now. And aren't we here? For like, the fourth time this hour?"

The car stops, and parks.

"Out. Now. And you're running laps tonight when we get back to the cave."

Jason simply mutters to himself. "Shoulda seen that one coming…"

The layout of the hospital is very inviting, as it should be to avoid complications for patients and visitors alike. Tim's room is at the end of the hall, and is the largest of the group on his floor. When you donate millions of dollars to the charity of a hospital's choice, you are allowed to choose whatever room you want for whoever you want. Although the room is large, it is not filled with much. There is a potted plant sitting by the window, a bookcase to the left of the door, a poster or two lining the powder blue walls, and a novelty Bat-phone sits on the dresser table. Even in his present state of mind, Tim still regains his charm and whit. There are moments when things get difficult, but that happens with most patients. The difference is that most patients have not survived a run-in with The Joker.

When Bruce and Jason enter the room, Tim is seated on his bed, reading a Justice League comic book. Although the two approach him and Bruce sits down next to him, Tim's gaze remains on the comic. Without turning, he starts speaking to Bruce.

"So, did you guys actually face a giant starfish, or is this one of the fake adventures some writer picked out of a hat and rolled with?"

"It was named Starro, and he shot smaller starfish at us. It was…unpleasant." While the starfish might have been unpleasant, the tension current residing inside the room is even worse. Bruce tries to start some sort of conversation with Tim about him, but it is more difficult that he thought it would be. "You…look well, Tim. A lot better than you did the last time I was here. How are you feeling?"

Tim rings his hands around the comic and actually manages to look up before ripping the book in half. "The last time you were here was AGES ago, Bruce. How can you compare how I looked then to now, when that was only a little while after they started me on pills? As for how I'm feeling, I feel like a rat in a cage. A comfortable cage, but still a cage. I can't go anywhere, can't eat a chili dog and fries when I want to, can't get off the medication for more than a day without freaking out, can't control my emotions even with the pills at times, can't watch HBO, can't stop saying can't…yeah, I'm fantastic. And OH, I feel GREAT seeing that you went and replaced me already! Does the cave get too cold at night? Need a warm body around to stop yourself from going nuts like I am?"

Bruce could hardly contain his emotions. Was this all his fault? Most of the blame could fall directly on him, especially for not visiting. "Tim, I…"

"You what? You suck for abandoning me? Dick calls me once or twice a week by the way. I'm sure he mentioned Clark's visits already when he talked to YOU, and now here you are! And you kid, what's your name?"

Jason decides to be respectful. If not for watching Dick Grayson and Tim Drake adventure around, he would not be standing here right now. "Jason Todd, sir. And look, I'm not looking to steal anything from you. Hell, if you would rather me not be Robin, the mantle is yours. But it won't stop me from helping him out. I'll change my moniker to Red Robin, or Bluebird, something like that. I know all about what happened to you, Tim. And well, er, it kinda sucked. Like, really, really terrible suckage. I feel awful to see you like this, but I think I'm here to make sure the old man remembers who he is, and how he got here. And you better damn well believe I'll be reminding him to visit more than every year or five, or else I'm calling Green Arrow and seeing if he needs a new Speedy."

The first chuckle of the afternoon echoes out of Tim's mouth, but he immediately stifles it. "I know you mean well, but please don't make me laugh, Jason. Laughing might be cathartic to most, but to me…heh…heehee…heh…"

He pauses a moment, takes a deep breath, counts to ten, and returns to talking. Bruce's face falls even further to the floor.

"Sorry, what was I saying? Oh yes, please do not make me laugh. It…brings out the worst in me still. Brings back bad memories. At least the pills do a decent job of evening me out. Doctors say that in the next few years I might even be able to lead a semi-normal life! Ha! Okay, that was the last laugh I think, for now." Tim gets down off the bed and walks right over to Jason, putting both hands on his shoulders.

"Look kid, and I can call you kid because you're younger than I am so bare with me here…I'm not looking to be Robin anymore. Or anytime soon for that matter, unless the mood really strikes me once I'm allowed to own a knife again without them being afraid I'll cut my wrists. Which I would never do, but here I go sidetracking again. I don't want you to end up like me. Stick with Bruce, and it might happen. Swinging from rooftop to rooftop to kick bad guys around might seem glamorous, but it's a drug. Jason, kick it before you get addicted. Please? For me? And for your parents too, because nobody is safe from this. Nobody…"

Tim refuses to let go of Jason's shoulders, even though he is trying to move out of their reach. As for Bruce, he has no idea what to do. It is easy when the criminal is crazy and spouting off a list of demands. When it is someone you love and their demands have a point, things get a lot harder.

"Tim, it is his choice to make. I think he made it the minute he found me. And I know you will never forgive me, but just know that I will do whatever it takes to make sure his family will remain safe, and that a fate similar to yours can never transpire. I can never say sorry enough, but I can at least try to make the life of another child better by giving Jason morals, ethics, and motivation. He knows right from wrong now. He follows the mission to the letter. I think you will be proud to see how Jason performs out there."

Looking Tim directly in the eyes, Jason responds both to Bruce and Tim's comments. "This is my chance to do something right for a change. I may be smart, but I'm bored with regular life! And if being Robin is a drug, it's too late for me to quit. I'm sorry Tim, but there is no turning back for me."

Tim finally lets go.

"Somehow I figured as much. Just…be careful out there, okay? Be the second set of eyes and ears Bruce needs to stop him from ending up in the room next door to this one. I understand he needs it. You could work. If not, well, there's another thing for me to be disappointed in." Tim turns toward Bruce suddenly, directing this statement solely at him. "Just so you know, I don't hold you responsible for what happened to me. You were a father, a mentor, and a friend when I needed it most. Things didn't end the way they should have. But the middle? Best middle a kid could ask for. I swear, that's not even the meds talking."

A tear falls down Bruce Wayne's cheek. It is a single tear, but it is enough to show he cares. "Tim, I swear to you, I won't be a stranger anymore. What you just said, it means more than you will ever know. And never forget, you will always be a member of the Wayne extended family…son."

Finally, the floodgates break for Tim, as he rushes directly into Bruce's arms. Dick was not kidding when he said that Tim still worships Bruce, no mater how jaded he might feel. It simply takes acknowledgment and acceptance to let his guard down a bit.

Wiping sniffles from his nose and tears from his eyes, Tim coughs to clear his throat and chuckles softly. "Bruce, take care of him. Family or no family, he's a kid. Make sure."

A smile and a nod return the statement. "Done."

Jason simply smirks, turning towards the reunited duo, glad to have witnessed such a moment. Batman and Robin reconnecting on an emotional and spiritual level. Two friends, a mentor and his pupil, a father and his son, sharing; both are damaged in their own way. Maybe they can help each other grow a bit? Heck, maybe that's what Jason is for as well. With a cough, he directs one last comment at Tim.

"I'll do you proud as Robin, Tim. Just you wait. By the time I'm done, people will be asking, "Hey, remember that Robin guy, and his sidekick Batman? Those guys were awesome!'"

Surprisingly, Tim smirks in return. "Yeah, good luck with that, kid. I'll be rooting for you."

END FLASHBACK

"Tim never forgave me for breaking my promise to him. For a second time, I couldn't protect a partner."

Bruce's eyes go thin, as he leans heavily on his cane for support to gain the proper, demanding posture of his youth back momentarily.

"I will NOT lose you too, Terry. I will not."


	11. Chapter 10

FLASHBACK: APRIL 9, 2015 4:15 PM

Bruce began pacing the cave anxiously; he was waiting for the call he knew was going to come eventually. It came shortly thereafter. A familiar female voice graced the other end of the receiver – it was a voice he had not heard in at least five months, after their last spat.

"So you finally gave in and saw him?"

"Yes. It was time. Although I guess it's still not time for you to come see me in person, Barbara."

Barbara returned the comment with a quick chuckle. It was not a laugh associated with humor, however. It was a defense mechanism built upon emotional distress.

"We're not even close to that, Bruce. And I'm especially not stepping foot in the cave. I'm done with that life, and quite frankly, I'm disappointed that you're not."

"I've still got work to do. And besides, if I hung up the cape and cowl now, who would look after my newest protégé?"

"Yeah, I've heard all about Jason from multiple sources. He has a sense of humor. How can you possibly stand him?"

Bruce couldn't help but smirk a little. They were already falling back into old patterns. Barbara had matured in many ways since the first day he met her. No longer was she the Commissioner's daughter looking to step out into her own the only way she knew how – by disobeying her father whenever possible and worshiping the altar of the cape and cowl in ways Jim never could, or would. Today, Barbara Gordon is a mature woman that worked her way up the ranks of the GCPD just like her father. Better than her father, actually; she had already worked her way up to the detective unit after only three years in the force.

"I surround myself with people who can make jokes so I don't have to. Just so I know, is this call just to check up on me or is it work related?"

Now, Bruce was met with a patented Gordon sigh.

"See, this is why we never would have worked, Bruce. You simply have no idea how to read me. Have you completely forgotten my father's upcoming retirement? The party is next week and you still haven't sent in your invitation. In fact, you haven't sent in either of your invitations."

There is a reason why both invitations remained on the living room table of Wayne Mansion – Bruce simply could not bring himself to accept the retirement. Not from a man like Jim, who has helped Bruce, Batman, and those who fight beside him more than anyone else on the force. In fact, there are only two men in the world Bruce Wayne respects as much as he does the memory of his father: the dearly deceased Alfred Penniworth, and Commissioner James Gordon.

"If I send it in, that means this is really happening. I always thought your father would be around as long as I put the Bat suit on. Without him, there is one less person I can turn to in the real world when Batman needs police assistance."

Another chuckle, followed by full-on laughter from Barbara.

"I love how you've always seen it as 'Batman needing assistance from the police,' instead of the other way around. And what makes you think you're alone on the force? After all, I'm already a Detective. An official one I might add, unlike you. I gave up running around as Batgirl after what happened to Tim so I could make a real difference in the world, did you know that?"

Bruce knew this all too well.

"It…has come up once or twice over dinner."

He could hear her smirk over the phone.

"Well, now I'm telling you it again so maybe the concept will sink in a bit more. Bruce, my father has been working all his life to ensure the safety of not only this city, but his family. I have never seen him happier than the day I graduated the GCPD Academy. I also saw him breathe a sigh of relief. Now he could slowly hand the keys to Gotham over to the next generation. It makes that easier knowing that generation is his own flesh and blood."

Barbara paused a moment to collect her thoughts and to harden her tone slightly.

"So yes Bruce, my father is retiring soon. And if I continue my career path, I'll be Commissioner in a few years' time. Hopefully by then you'll be retired too, but somehow I doubt it. Until that time comes, I'll be there to assist any way I can."

Now it was Bruce's time to chuckle a little.

"Any way you can…?"

"Any way EXCEPT the one I know you're thinking about. My time in purple, black and combat boots with a Bat insignia molded into the treads is over. I don't know how many different ways I can say it."

"We'll see about that." Bruce chuckled lightly and adjusted the receiver of the phone as if it could make his tone more intimate.

"Now, which suit should I wear to your father's big night…?"

"Bring them both. I'm sure you'll find the time for Mr. Wayne to duck out so that our Dark Knight can make an appearance one more time. For old times' sake."

"Thank you, Barbara. The past few days I've been feeling more like my old self. Sometimes it takes a friend or two to remind me just what it's like to be a member of society."

"It's been a pleasure, Bruce. Now do your best not to piss me off again and maybe we can make these talks more regular?"

Bruce made a mental note to insure this would happen. For if there is one thing Batman needs more than anything else, it's a Gordon by his side.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

"Everything was happening so fast, Terry. My world was changing around me, mostly for the better. Within a month's time, Dick, Barbara, and Time were all back on speaking terms with me."

Terry appeared puzzled at the statement.

"How can this possibly be a bad thing, Bruce?"

"It wasn't. But as with any chance of happiness in my life, it lasted…but not long enough. Not long enough at all."


	12. Story Note and Update

Chapter 9 of "A Day in the Dark" is out! I'm glad to have a chapter out after a few months as opposed to a year, but I still want to get more regular with this. We're getting close to the meat of the story, which will hopefully tie in some continuity gaps left between the end of B:TAS and Batman Beyond. I also make a quick mention of the Justice League here. Although I don't expect to tie in much of what happened in JL and JLU, I wanted to acknowledge that it did indeed happen, even if the events are not quite relevant to my story.

As for "Epilogue," the episode of JLU that acts as a finale of Batman Beyond, I will not be touching on that, as that's still in the future of my story's present day. So I will be working with a Terry who is simply the new Batman, not a guy with Wayne DNA.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and stay tuned for more!


End file.
